Enter the Demon Bird
by kurilin
Summary: A standalone story about Krillin getting in touch with - and being overpowered by - his shadow self, who is too wild for even Piccolo to tame. Contains violence and coarse language.


Animals die every day in the road. It's a sad truth; an unavoidable consequence of mankind's domination of the planet.

Most of the time an animal is killed by a vehicle, it's purely accidental. That's bad enough, isn't it?

So why do some people feel the need to harm a creature on purpose?

It was too late for me to stop it in time, but when I saw it happening - a careless driver deliberately chasing a sea gull until it was hit - I couldn't just walk away.

"Bastard!" I shouted after the car, sprinting toward the lifeless bird illuminated by a streetlight in the parking lot.

_Please be alive. Just hang in there, and I'll take you to someone who can help you._

I nudged the bird, but there was no response. I sighed, and decided that I would take it home and bury it instead. My thoughts were then interrupted by a scream of rage.

I looked around in confusion until I realized that it was my own voice, but it was inside my own head. I was rapidly losing control.

_Oh no. Not now ... please! I'm not ready!_

Disorientation seized me as I was forced into the backseat of my own consciousness. I could only look on helplessly as my body began to move of its own accord, floating upward; curses flowing from my lips.

I watched with keen interest - not to mention rapidly escalating concern - as the little man first tottered as though he was about to faint, and then began ascending into the sky. His entire figure - engulfed in a shimmering light - began to change shape before my eyes.

It was no surprise to me that Krillin would be upset over seeing an animal killed right in front of him. But what was he doing out this late for the second night in a row with no explanation? I had a feeling that I was about to find out.

Once the coat of light had subsided, I could see that - although he still possessed the same height - Krillin was no longer recognizable. His nearly naked form was mostly human with notable avian features.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the white wings that sprouted from of his head, which had now grown a full head of hair of the same color. They had sparked a memory within me. Of winter festivities and those winged figures that humans used to decorate their homes and shops with. What were those called?

_Angels. They call them angels. That's what he reminds me of. _

Except that angels were holy creatures that didn't have clawed feet and hands. Nor did they wear such cruel expressions on their faces.

In fact, that description sounded more fit for a demon.

_Why are you able to transform when you aren't even a Saiyan? And if that thing is not a Saiyan, then what the hell is it?_

Krillin - or whomever was now in his place - took a moment to look down at his scaly hands for a moment, flexing his clawed fingers. I could tell by the calibrating manner in which he moved his limbs that he was obviously not accustomed to this form. He then glided downward, following that path that the bird slaughterer had taken. As he did so, I noted right away that his flight didn't require any ki consumption whatsoever.

_Where are you going, Krillin? I don't like this._

I continued to follow him.

The Demon Bird paid no attention to the frantic babbling cries of the man who he was holding up by the neck. The only reason why he hadn't used his other clawed hand to pierce a hole through the scumbag's chest by now was because of his own struggle with an internal voice that was pleading for him to stop.

_Don't do this! There's no good reason to! The bird is already dead - why take another life? This is the kind of thing that I'm supposed to _protect_ people from - not perpetuate! Please ... show mercy!_

Although his mouth didn't move, the Demon Bird's words could be heard audibly as his mouth opened in a fanged snarl.

"Mercy plays no part in my - _our_ - agenda. I simply exist as a means for you to obtain what you want. This includes thwarting those who have wronged you or stand in your way. This is the law of power. You have been granted exactly what you have asked for, have you not? So why do you interfere?"

_Because that's _not_ what I asked for! Look, I know you're taking it personally because of how you feel about birds, but I'm the one in charge here. You're supposed to listen to me! All I wanted was to be stronger, but I'm not willing to kill people to achieve that!_

His cackling echoed through the empty alley as he let the man drop to the ground. Before he had the chance to scramble away, one of the yellow falcon-like feet planted itself onto him, pinning him down painfully with its curved talons.

"_Kusottare!_ You believe in justice, don't you? Tell me then, Krillin, what's the difference between this murderer and any other enemy you've been up against?"

_I ... I ..._

Krillin didn't know what to say. He was about to add that by killing a killer he would only be counted among them, when a familiar voice cut through his silence that made his winged head turn in its direction.

"Frieza and Cell were one thing, but what threat does this human weakling pose to you?"

_Piccolo!_

"Ma Junior," the Demon Bird acknowledged. "I certainly hope you're not here to get between me and my prey."

"I was hoping you'd let the miserable thing go yourself, so that I won't have to waste my energy in an effortless attempt to force you."

"Oh? What makes you think it would be so easy to take me?."

"Just because you have claws and feathers now? Please. We both know I could kill you in less than one blow."

"You wouldn't kill Krillin."

"I don't know who you are, but you are _not_ Krillin. You're some kind of demon who took his body and fashioned it look like a bird from Hell."

"That's an amusing theory. However, I'm no more of a true demon than you are yourself, _Namekian_. Now, if you'll excuse me ..."

He raised his arm, poised to attack, but Piccolo seized it and pulled him away. Part of the man's shirt tore away as the talons were separated from it. The Demon Bird thrashed and hissed as he watched his victim scream and stumble away.

But although Piccolo restrained him tightly against his chest, he had no way of predicting what would happen next.

The Demon Bird placed his right hand on his left forearm and snapped it neatly off just below the elbow, where his smooth skin turned into scales. This he threw, and it began to spin in the air like a sawblade.

_It's just like the _Kienzan_! _

Only unlike Krillin's _Kienzan_, the arm was capable of being guided. It followed the fleeing human until it reached him, slicing his head cleanly off. All three body parts fell to the ground simultaneously.

The Demon Bird cackled and raised his stump in victory. Piccolo grabbed hold of one of his wings and pulled on it, causing the smaller man to cry out in pain.

"I don't suppose these are detachable, are they?"

"You're going to punish me for killing that prick?"

"I couldn't care less about that. But you're going to tell me what you did with Krillin!"

"You're speaking to him right now."

"No. My Krillin would never - "

"Kill someone? Of course he could. Everyone has a shadow, and he is no exception."

"So you are ... ?"

"Yes. Now let go of me, before you suffer the same fate as the bird killer."

"You would kill me?"

"You and anyone else in my way. You may hold the advantage when it comes to strength, but it's what I lack that gives me the upper hand: a conscience."

The golden antennae on his forehead began to hum with electricity. The missing arm responded; rising from the ground, preparing to return to its owner. Piccolo's body could be sliced to ribbons and he'd still be able to regenerate, but they both knew that it would be all over if he was decapitated.

"I don't believe that. I was following you and I saw what happened. This whole thing was over a bird, wasn't it? It meant something to Krillin because he's a compassionate person. Even if he felt any hatred or vengeance, he wouldn't have acted on it. But somehow you were able to feed off of his anger and take control of him, isn't that right?"

There was no sound except for the whine of the arm making its way back.

"Listen. I don't know how this schism occurred, but if you want to make it your job to be Krillin's strength, then I'd suggest that you not be so reckless going about it. Even if you don't care what he wants and go ahead with taking my life anyway, he will somehow find the strength to cast you back to wherever dark part of his mind that you came from. Of that I am certain. So if you want to remain in this world, you need to work alongside him - not against him. Take it from someone who has been there before."

The returning arm slowed on its path toward them and the Demon Bird retrieved it, setting it back into place with a click.

"What say you, then?" Piccolo questioned, releasing his grip on the wing.

"All good points. I accept your conditions. I am the inner demon of Blind Rage and Vengeance, and I have been consoled ... for the moment."

_Are you only agreeing with me because you sated your bloodlust tonight? How will I stop you when it happens again?_

The body in Piccolo's arms jerked and began to stir restlessly once again.

"What is it?"

"The bird! I need to get back to the bird!"

"Krillin ... ?"

_Is it really you?_

"Please let me go back!"

Piccolo released him and watched him fly away.

The flight was a bit clumsy at first, but I didn't mind. I was just happy to have regained control over my body once again - as different as it looked and felt.

I could feel Piccolo's presence close behind me as I landed in the parking lot where the bird's broken body had remained.

"Would you like to give it a burial?" he asked softly as I knelt down and picked it up.

I shook my head.

My antennae bent downward until the tips made contact with the sea gull. They hummed and crackled with static for a moment, then I lifted them away.

The bird twitched and opened its eyes. It sat up, regarded me for a moment as if with gratitude, then took off, leaving a single white feather floating down toward my feet.

Piccolo put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think I've made a terrible mistake," I said, frowning. "I ended up taking someone's life tonight, so the least I could do is give one back. I think it only works on birds, though."

Unable to contain myself anymore, I turned to him suddenly and wrapped my arms around his legs, crying softly.

"I'm scared! I'm scared, Piccolo. I could have killed you! I did something stupid and now I'm this horrible monster and I don't know how to go back!"

I lifted the bawling little bird man up and held him close to me. He looked so burned out and exhausted.

"For one thing, I would have caught your arm before it could make contact," I assured him (though it was just as much for my own sake), "So you don't need to worry about me. However, I think you're in serious trouble. I'll do whatever is necessary to help you face your demons, but you need to tell me exactly how this all started."

"Thank you. I'm so sorry."

"It's going to be all right. I'll take you home now."

I took off, clutching my cherished companion to me securely.

"So what do you think? Do I look hideous or what?"

"Not in the least. In fact, I think you'd look good perched on the top of a pine tree."

"What?"

"Forget it. Say, not that I mind, but why haven't you reverted back to normal by now? Is this transformation a permanent one?"

Krillin chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, about that. Actually, I can change back whenever I want. It's just that my clothes got vaporized when I transformed, and well, uh ... you know."

"I don't think there would be much of a difference. Your tail feathers only conceal so much."

It made me smile to see his tears turn to laughter.

[End.]

Notes:

_Kusottare_ = Asshole, piece of shit

_Kienzan_ = Destructo Disk


End file.
